Warriors: tainted blood
by Olivialynn1999
Summary: This is a summary. Charectors who need names * leader of moonclan, a silver tabby tom. * the clans need names, one lives near a river, one in underground tunnels amd a moor, and one in a forest Places that need names* the place where medicine cats meet with star clan(ex moone stone, cave of pointed stones, moon pool*place where clan gathers(ex high rock, high ledge, bonehill, etc


**Chapter 1  
**

_ A white cat was walking_ a pitch black forest. No moon or stars to light it's path. Suddenly the craking of twgs alerted that someone was following her. "Who's there? I will fight I'm not afraid!" The cat meowed. It padded over to a hawthorn bush where it thought the noise came from and saw a pair of glowing green eyes.

"You're late! I told you moon high, how can I trust you with this task if I can't even trust you to be on time!" The eyes turned into a shadow, and a dark brown Tom with a white tail tip stepped out of the hawthorn bush and hissed. Then lashed a paw at the white she cat. "Startail if you ev-"

"If you had expected me to be on time then you should of planned this meeting on a night with no clouds and a moon." Startail rose ,slowly recovering from the blow, a fire burning In her eyes. "So do you still trust me or am i no better than the clan cats i live in the waking world with, shadowclaw?"

"You have spirit, that is the only reason you are still alive.". Then shadowclaw padded towards a dark forest stinking of death. " come, the meeting is about to begin, we must not be late or there will be dire consequences." He meowed with a glint of hatred in his eye and claws of one paw out.

"Oh yes great shadowclaw, i am scared." Startail hissed sarcastically.

"Whatever come on". And they walked into the forest, shadows encasing them.

Startail woke up the next morning, her neck burned. She looked on it to see a gash on it but, luckily in moonclan everycat has a personal den, no one was in it._. I should probly get Barktail, tell her there was a thorn in my nest_. She thought to her self, but it was too late. She heard somecat outside and waited to see who was going to come in."startail! Are you alright i sme-". Her sister tanglenose stoped at the sight of her wound. "What happend?" Her sister looked horified.**  
**

"Nothing, ok. Nothing happend." Startail snaped. Her sister got a hurt look in her eyes. Startail suddenly felt sorry for snaping at her. "A thorn thats all. I was just about to go see Barktail."

Tanglenose looked a little soothed, "ok then, I'm going hunting with shardear would you like to come after you see Barktail." She paused then padded out looking back before she left, "you know you really should start looking for a mate, or you might loose the only happiness you can get." Then she walked out yowling for her mate to join her.

"Well just be careful from now on, ok startail?". A calico she-cat with a tabby face was putting a poultjucie of marigold on to her wound.

"i will Barktail, I will tell my apprentice to make sure no moss has anythorns." Startail was padding out when suddenly an erie meow alerted her. "Barktail are yo-". startail turned to see Barktail laying on the groung unable to breathe. "Barktail! What happend!" Startail yowled for everyone, but before they got inside Barktail tried to talk.

"Startail, be careful what you choose to do." she was gasping for air," or yo-y-you might find your se-sel-self in the dark forest. Dont make the mistakes that others before you made." She gasped again, " Beware the foe with tainted blood". Then her tail twitched once and then she was still.

"Barktail was a loyal cat, her skills will be missed." the leader of moonclan,-, s adressing the clan. "But her aprentice will be a great medicine cat." A small black and white tom was hunched down beside of the dead medicine cat. "Young sagepaw will be a very kind medicine cat, and will hopefully serve us for many more seasons, just as Barktail should of.

"I promise to serve my clan as well as my mentor had. And i will go to the _ to receive my true name. Now i must go." Sagepaw stood up, pushing his nose into his mentors soft fur once more and so softly that startail could barely hear him" you thought me so much, i promise i will be back in time to help the elders bury you, and i promise to watch over startail you're Right she has a great destiny if only she would take the right path." Then he padded through the woven bramble entrance and down the hill, one thing about moon clan we are the closest to starclan.

That night startail had a hard time trying to sleep. The images of Barktail were still fresh in her ind. And what she had said, _beware the foe with tai ted blood_. It sounded like a warning but also a prophecy, but what did it mean? There were plenty of cats with tainted blood, sons and daughters of rouges, kitty-pets, loners, half-clans, but they were all good loyal cats. And what had sagepaw meant by, _if only she would choose the right path. _Sure she was visiting a dark forest, but her reasons were good, and was training there as well as being part of their plots. How could her mission affect her destiny? Se couldn't think about it now though her eyes were getting heavy, she would think about it on patrol tomorrow.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the_ for a clan meeting." _ was calling a meeting. when she stepped out into the clearing she saw why, the dawn patrol was back and so was sagepaw. " we have good news as well as bad news to share with you this sunrise. Sagepaw is back from the _ and starclan has chosen his true name." _ stepped back and let sagepaw step in front of him.

"My namehas been chosen by starclan, because my mentor has died, but it was barktail her self gave it to me. My medicine cat name is sagefall!"

"Sagefall! Sagefall!" The clan cheered for him yowling his new name.

"Now on a sadder note." _ waited for the cheers to die down, "shredear has been horribly injured in a fight that happend on the border with _clan. And our deputy, shardpelt was killed. Luckily no others were to badly injured, sagefall is tending to them now." Then -star jumped off the - and headed for his den, calling to his senior warriors to join him.


End file.
